Death of Giovanni
by Dragon angel knight
Summary: Ash and Lucario have been living in a general peace in Pallet Town after the incident at the Tree of Beginnings. Then, as they are taking a calm walk through the woods, they meet a female Mewtwo who was left for dead by Giovanni. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Lucario and Ash walked through Viridian Forest with Pikachu, Ash's first Pokemon and best friend. The three of them were just enjoying the day together. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and the whole forest was alive with sound and colors.

"Hey, Ash, catch!" Lucario said as he tossed an Oran Berry to Ash and Pikachu.

Ash looked up in time to see the berry hit his face and he fell over. Lucario burst out laughing and then he suddenly went quiet. Ash stopped glaring at Lucario and Pikachu even stopped to listen. The whole forest suddenly echoed with the sound of a Pokemon in pain. Lucario looked at Ash, and he, Pikachu, and Lucario ran to the sound of the screams.

After a while of following the screams, the three of them came upon a clearing. In the clearing was a truck emblazoned with a large letter "R" in red paint. There were people in black uniforms with the same emblem on their chests and occasionally, their hats. In the middle of the clearing there was a man in a clean brick-red suit. The man was holding a whip in his right hand, and a cigar in the other. He took a drag from it and then whipped a motionless figure on the ground. He turned to one of the grunts closest to him and said in a harsh and unforgiving tone, "We're done here, pack up and let's leave this…. _thing_ here to suffer."

There was a lot of activity in the clearing as the grunts began to pack up their previously unseen tents and put the majority of them in to the truck. The people had motorcycles hidden in the bushes and they rode them out of the forest and into the distance. Ash, Lucario and Pikachu went into the clearing after the sound of running motors had faded into the distance to see what had happened; the sight that met the three made Ash vomit in disgust. In the middle of the clearing, lay a Mewtwo.

--

Ash and Lucario helped get Mewtwo to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy came and took one look at the poor thing and immediately started to go off on Ash.

"How dare you call yourself a Pokemon Trainer? Leaving a Pokemon in such a state, only to bring it in for help when it's within an INCH of death!!" Nurse Joy screamed angrily. She continued to yell like that for well over an hour, until she was blue in the face. As she drew breath to continue the berating, Lucario explained the whole situation to her. Joy looked at Ash and apologized, "I'm sorry… it's just…. The thought of anyone hurting a Pokemon for the hell of it makes me so…. ANGRY!!"

Joy actually spurt out a bit of fire from her mouth as she said that last word, surprising herself and her Chansey in the process. Ash thought nothing of it, after all, he could use Aura attacks as flawlessly as Lucario himself now.

"How is he? Will he be alright, Joy?" Lucario asked, worried about Mewtwo.

"He should be physically fine in a few days, but… Emotionally is another story," Joy said sadly, "It was a sad day when Team Rocket was ever conceived…"

"Team Rocket…?" Lucario questioned.

Ash spoke up, his voice dripping with ill concealed hatred and rage, "Team Rocket is a criminal organization that uses Pokemon for their dirty work. That's not all that they do either, Lucario. They STEAL Pokemon…. They torture them, make them into their obedient slaves… If I had things my way, Giovanni would be dead under my foot as I pissed on his grave…"

Ash's sudden anger and hatred towards anyone surprised Lucario. "This man.. this Giovanni. He can't be all THAT bad… right?" Lucario asked. Just as Lucario asked this, Officer Jenny walked into the room and said, "Yes, he is all that bad, and then some, Lucario."

"Jenny," Ash said, still in his rage, "Tell me you managed to catch at least ONE of the people responsible for this."

"Actually…. We did. But I don't think you'll like who it is, Ash," Jenny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Lucario were lead to the police station to see who Jenny had caught. It was Jesse of the infamous Team Rocket trio that was always after Ash's Pikachu.

Ash took one look at her and said, "Yeah, you're right, Jenny, I don't like her."

Jesse looked up and said, "D'you think I like this any more than you do ya little twerp?! Anyway, I'm not here to steal your Pikachu this time. I'm here to get my life out of the gutter…"

Ash and Jenny let their jaws hit the ground at this statement. A member of Team Rocket turning over a new leaf? And one that was always trying to get into Giovanni's good graces to boot!

"Why should we believe you? You and James have tried to steal my Pokemon one too many times for me to just believe you right off the bat, y'know," Ash said harshly.

"I never expected you to believe me, kid. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. For the hell I've caused you over the past few years…" Jesse looked away from Jenny and Ash.

"I say we should believe her," Lucario said slowly, "She seems genuine in her words."

Jesse looked at Lucario and said, "Thanks, I never expected a Pokemon to come to my aid… I guess things are worse then they look…"

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked Jesse with a hint of grudging curiosity.

"I mean that Giovanni has lost it, kid," Jesse said, "He's gone and left a Mewtwo to die out in the forest… He's even going so far as to try and turn _himself_ into a Pokemon!!"

Ash looked at Jesse and suddenly the thought occurred to him. "Jesse… what about… you help us take him down?" Ash asked quietly, "I could use your expertise of their hideouts…"

Jesse looked at Ash and said, "Kid, if you can get me that executive office that Giovanni has, I'll let you shave my head, wax my legs and use me as a surf board."

Lucario looked skeptically at Jesse, who said, "It means that I'll do it, as long as your little lover boy here gets my Giovanni's job afterwards."

Lucario shook his head and said, "I'll never be able to understand humans…"

"Aww… then why did you pick me to" Ash asked, but he was immediately cut off by a quick slap by Jenny who said, "Not now!"

--

After they had secured Jesse's help, they went back to the Pokemon center to see if Mewtwo was feeling better. Needless to say, he was. Joy was about in hysterics when Lucario and Ash walked into the Center. Ash went up to Joy and asked, "What's wrong? Is Mewtwo alright?"

Joy looked up and said in a very teary voice, "She's fine… She just… take a look for yourself…"

Ash went to the back room where the Mewtwo was being kept for recovery, with Lucario hot on his heels. Ash and Lucario ran into the ER where Mewtwo was being kept. It was huddled in a corner, curled up into the fetal position, as if afraid of what was going to happen to it.

Ash looked at Mewtwo with a kind and caring eye and walked closer to the Mewtwo.

The Pokemon looked up and shouted mentally, "Stay away!! Don't come near me!!" She, for the Pokemon was clearly female to Lucario, raised a psychic barrier, preventing Lucario from getting in, but also preventing Ash from getting any closer or getting out of the room. Ash looked at Lucario and told him through their mental link, the link they had established during the incident at the Tree of Beginnings, "I'll be alright, just be ready for when I can get through to her."

Lucario thought back, "Of course, love," and readied himself for what was to come.

Ash stepped closer to the pink bubble that surrounded the blue skinned female. He stopped a few inches away from the edge of the psychic bubble and said, "It's alright… No one is going to hurt you ever again… I promise."

The Mewtwo looked away, thinking that this _human_ was like all the rest. Abusive and evil. She spat out in disgust, "Prove it! Prove that you aren't like those… those _**Animals**_!!"

Ash looked sad and said, "Look into my mind… see the truth of my words. If you find that I am what you say I am…. Then you can kill me."

Lucario looked up, alarmed at these words. "Ash! What makes you so sure that she won't kill you when she looks in there?! I don't want to lose you!!"

Ash looked back and said, "You won't lose me… I promise."

Mewtwo watched this exchange and thought, "Maybe he isn't like the rest of them…"

Ash looked back at Mewtwo and said, "I'm ready."

The female Mewtwo reached a hand through the barrier surrounding her and put a hand on Ash's head. Mewtwo looked through Ash's memories, both good and bad, trying to find the kind she was looking for. No matter how hard she looked, there was absolutely nothing to show that Ash had ever mistreated any living thing. Mewtwo lowered her hand, and the shield that covered her. She then threw herself onto a very surprised Ash and broke down into a fit of tears. Ash reached up and hugged her, patting her back to comfort her. "Everything is fine now… You're safe…" Ash said soothingly.

Lucario relaxed visibly when the Mewtwo let down the shield. Ash had that effect on every one he met. Even if they had hated him a few moments earlier, he changed their entire outlook on how they viewed the world. It always happened when anyone was around Ash.

The Mewtwo looked at Ash and asked, "Will you stay with me… I-I've been alone… I don't want to feel that anymore…"

Ash nodded and said, "I will… but I want Lucario with me."

Mewtwo nodded and let the barrier around the door collapse. The Mewtwo fell asleep against Ash's chest at that same instant, completely exhausted. Lucario looked at her and said, "Well, this day has been the weirdest I've ever had!" Lucario looked at the Mewtwo again and noticed she was purring contentedly. Lucario felt something in his heart break loose and his eyes suddenly became hard and forbidding.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mewtwo that had fallen into Ash's and Lucario's lives was fast asleep on the bed in her room at the Pokemon Center. Ash had left for a bit to talk to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, who were in the lobby of the Center.

"Jenny, what do we do with her?" Ash asked, "We can't keep her here the whole time. Team Rocket is going to try and get her back."

"Way to state the obvious, Ash, but where will we put her?" Jenny said, rolling her eyes at Ash.

_"I have a suggestion_," said the Mewtwo as she walked into the room_, "first; I do have a name y'know… its Sarah. Second, I'm going with Ash. There are others trapped with Team Rocket… we have to save them! Before what happened to me happens to them…"_

Ash looked up at Sarah in surprise. The last Mewtwo that defied Giovanni like that was _the_ Mewtwo.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sarah?" Lucario asked from the hallway, "Because you could get captured again… or worse…"

Sarah swallowed hard and nodded. "We need to help them… the other Mewtwos…" Sarah trailed off and sat on a nearby bench. Joy walked up to her and whispered something in Sarah's ear. Sarah nodded curtly and said something to Joy that only she could hear.

"You're sure?" Joy asked Sarah. Sarah nodded again and went back to her room.

"What did she say, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked, curious.

"It was meant only for her mind, not ours. Sarah will tell us when the time is right, Ash," Lucario said solemnly.

--

The next day, Ash, Lucario, Pikachu, and Sarah left the Pokemon Center and went to the Police Station in Pallet Town. When they got there, Sarah greeted Jesse by holding her up against the wall with her mind while screaming obscenities at her.

"Listen," Jesse said as she hung from the wall like some sort of sick trophy, "I don't deny that what I helped that… _monster_ do is right… I regret it now. I seriously do."

Sarah flitted into Jesse's mind and looked through her memories. When Sarah was satisfied that Jesse was telling the truth, she let her fall from the wall with a loud thud.

The left the station then and began to follow Jesse's directions to the closest Team Rocket Hideout.

"Well… the closest one to Pallet that I can remember is the one under the Viridian City Gym. That was where Gio kept Mewtwo before. I don't see why he wouldn't keep a few more down there," Jesse said as they took a break from walking. Jesse had changed out of her old Team Rocket uniform and into something more suited for walking through a forest. She was wearing a pair of shorts that went down to her knees, a T-shirt that had a picture of the band L2 on it. Her hair was still in the usual pulled back flowing style that she loved so much.

"I remember that I beat your tail back when I was trying to get into the Kanto League, but no sign of a Mewtwo…" Ash said slowly. Then it clicked. He remembered Gary lying on the gym floor when he walked inside. "So that's what happened…" Ash said to himself.

_"What? What happened?"_ Sarah asked telepathically.

"Gary fought a Mewtwo a while back… back when this kid was going for the Kanto League Championship," Jesse said quietly and pointing at Ash, "He was thrashed and left on the floor while Boss went to take care of some business… After that little bit of dirty work was finished, Mewtwo snapped and broke free of Gio. He got away and created an island gym where he could take over the world if he wanted to." Jesse went into a full account of what had happened on New Island, from when the battle started to when Ash was saved by the tears of all of the Pokemon, cloned or not.

"And that's when Mewtwo wiped everyone's memories," Jesse finished, "I managed to get them back, and Ash did too. But he doesn't really like to think about stuff like that, do you Ash?"

Ash shook his head and said, "It's the deed that matters, it's how the deed was done. I wanted to stop the fighting… and I did, even though it almost cost me my life."

Sarah looked thoughtful and asked, "Would that Mewtwo be willing to help us against Giovanni?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders and said, "If we could find him. I guess Mew would be willing to help out too, especially since it's his family we're talking about too."

Jesse looked at Ash and said, "Then I suggest that you go back to Mt. Quena. There might be some clue as to where he might have gone from there."

Ash looked thoughtful for a moment and then he said, "Yeah… that probably is a good Idea… Yeah. We're going to Mt. Quena."

Lucario looked at Ash and asked, "What was at Mt. Quena? Is it important?"

"I met Mewtwo for the second time at that mountain," Ash said, "Although I didn't know it at the time. His heart was kinder then the first time around… he still doesn't like humans too much though. Then Team Rocket came in and had to ruin everything… Mewtwo protected Pikachu, and I helped it… _him._"

"_Ash…_" Sarah said, "_We need to get going. Time is not on our side in this endeavor, and the more time e waste, the more of my friends get hurt._"

"Yeah… Jesse, do you still have James' phone number? I think we might need his help in this one too," Ash asked.

"Yeah, I have his number, but his family is another story… they _have_ lightened up considerably about his marrying to get his inheritance though," Jesse said as she held up the ring on her left hand. There was a diamond ring there; the band itself was in the shape of an ornately carved Mew, while the diamond itself was the little bulb at the end of Mew's tail.

"Congratulations!" Ash said, "I kinda figured that you two would end up tying the knot."

--

A few weeks had passed and they now had the full financial support of James behind them. They were at his new mansion, James being the lucky guy he was had inherited quite a pretty penny from his parents, as long as he married that is.

"HEY!" James shouted, "You never mentioned that the twerp would be coming here! All you said was that you had a large bottle cap collection for me to examine!" James looked at Lucario and said, "Oh, hi Lucario! How are you? Better after that whole Tree incident I hope."

"Yes, much better, thank you. But you really don't need to shout, your other visitor has sensitive hearing…" Lucario said in reply to the greeting and moving so that Sarah was visible behind him. Sarah stood behind and a little to the side of Ash, and because of her Mew DNA, her skittish side was showing.

James noticed Sarah and said, "How cute! Whose is she?"

Sarah looked up in anger and growled, _"I belong to no one… Only one person can claim me, and it certainly is not you, you pathetic waste of skin."_

James was taken aback by her cruel words. "She's a Mewtwo, I should've seen it sooner…"

Sarah looked angry at those words and bellowed, "_AND JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! THAT I'M NOT AS GOOD AS YOU?!"_

"N-no... that's not what I meant…" James said as he wet himself in terror.

"Sarah... stop now. Instead of letting your anger out on someone who has done nothing to you, why don't you just stay back and allow me to handle this," Ash said quietly. Sarah immediately calmed down and her yelling subsided to a low grumble. Lucario noticed this and that same look of jealousy as when they were back at the center appeared on his face.

"I've got to keep an eye on her… I don't trust her as far as I can throw her…" Lucario thought to himself.

"James, thank you for helping us out, d'you think we can stay for the night? We need to rest up a bit, if it's alright with you," Lucario said out loud.

James recovered from his bout of terror enough to say, "Yeah, sure, but she stays in Ash's room. Lucario, you're free to have any other room in the house, as long as you don't decide to take the extra one next to mine and Jesse's room. 'Kay?"

"Alright, it's a deal," Ash said as soon as James proposed this, "It's a deal, but only if it'll keep you quiet. I seriously don't want to be without Lucario…"

Sarah looked happy at the suggestion, and even happier at James' insistence that Lucario take any other room in the house, but she looked a little put out at Ash's last words before they went up to bed.

--

Sarah and Ash were sleeping in the same room, Lucario was sleeping in the room adjacent to theirs and was looking very angry about it. He went to the bed and lay down in it, but he couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about Sarah, and how she was trying to get into Ash's pants. It infuriated him to think that his lover was going to sleep in a bedroom with another person!

Meanwhile, in Ash's bedroom, Sarah couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was at the moment. She was in the same bedroom as the person she'd fallen madly in love with. He was strong, kind, determined, AND he seemed like he was a really good person, even if he was a little air-headed at times. Ash was, in essence, her perfect mate.

Sarah thought this, and asked Ash something that would make her really happy for a really long time. "_Ash… can I sleep… with you…?_"

"Yeah… c'mon up here…" Ash said, "Just don't try anything funny…. 'Kay? I'm taken." Those last two words Ash spoke put Sarah down a little bit, but she climbed into his bed all the same. She lay with her back to Ash, and he with his back to her. Ash was fast asleep by now, and by the looks of things, he was dreaming about a certain someone.

Lucario, noticing movement in Ash's bedroom, got up to investigate. He saw a large shadow with a long tail get up and walk to the bed. Then the figure lay in the bed and covered up in the blanket. Lucario walked back to his bed and went to sleep feeling very angry.


	4. Chapter 4

The group woke up early the next morning. Ash had gotten up out of the bed, trying not to bother Sarah too much and went to get Lucario from the next room. Lucario woke up to Ash's gentle shoves and they both took a shower. Then, the couple got out and dried off, amidst the clamor that was the rest of the house waking up. James had the cooks prepare a delicious breakfast for the group and they got ready to leave.

Sarah woke up amidst this clamor and saw that Ash was already awake. Getting up to join her crush, she spotted Ash and Lucario kissing as they took a shower, and she immediately became jealous of Lucario. She went in and took a shower to drown out her feelings of loss, then joined the rest of the house at breakfast. Ash noticed her behavior and asked, "Hey… What's wrong, Sarah?"

"I'm fine," She lied sadly, "I'm just thinking about the other Mewtwos…"

"Oh…" Ash said, knowing that there was something wrong but not pursuing the subject, "We'll get them free. I promise."

"Lucario, can you pass the sugar?" James asked the jackal.

--

They finished off breakfast, and then they headed to the limousine the James had waiting outside. They climbed in and they were off to James' private jet.

"I'll have the pilot let you off at Clarity in Johto," James said from his seat next to Jesse, "You'll have to find your own way to the island itself though. Other than that, there's not much else I can do. I'll see if I can't get a satellite to keep an eye on things for you."

"Thanks James," Ash said as they pulled into the airport, "I owe you one!"  
"It's not a problem at all, Ash, just don't sic your Pikachu on me anymore and we'll call it even, 'kay?"

"Deal," Ash said as he shook James' hand.

They climbed out of the limo and walked to James' jet. The pilot was already there and in the cockpit, waiting for the signal from air traffic control to lift off. They got the signal, and the pilot told everyone to buckle into their seats and prepare for take off. Sarah had a little bit of trouble getting into the seat, seeing as her tail kept getting in the way. Ash and Lucario laughed uproariously as Jesse helped Sarah into her seat. After that was done, she went over to Ash and Lucario and slapped the pair saying, "It's not funny!! How would you like it if you were laughed at like that?!"

"OUCH!!" Ash yelled at the slap. He looked up at Jesse and said, "Yeah… I guess we'd better apologize…"

Lucario rubbed his muzzle and said, "Yeah…"

Sarah looked like she was about to cry when the pilot took off the stay seated light and Ash went to her with Lucario. She watched apprehensively as they walked to her and said, "Sorry… for laughing at you. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Sarah looked at the two, bewildered. No one had ever apologized to her before. She didn't know how to handle it, so she just nodded and said, "I suppose it's alright…"

--After that first little incident, there were no more problems, except for a little bit of turbulence. Sarah jumped out of her seat and curled up next to Ash while Lucario glared at her from his other side. Ash shrugged at Lucario when he saw his lover's look and said, "She needs a bit of comfort, that's all…"

They landed in Clarity and went to the closest Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon some treatment. After the Pokemon center, they followed the road out of town and started to climb the mountain.

"Man!! I don't remember this thing being so big the last time I was here!" Ash complained loudly.

"Oh stop your complaining, Ash, it's not like you don't need the exercise," Jesse said.

"Yeah… we can use the strength we get from this in bed," Lucario said with a mischievous look in his eye. Ash blushed at that and replied, "Not here…"

Jesse and Sarah laughed at the two love birds and continued climbing towards the top.

--

They eventually made it to the top and then the four of them collapsed at the edge of the large basin where Lake Clarity was nestled. Ash looked up and saw the familiar island in the middle of the lake. "I wonder if he remembers me," Ash thought to himself.

"We won't know until we find out…" Lucario said through his and Ash's mental link, "But we still need to look and see if he's even here."

"We'd better get going… Mewtwo's cloned Pokemon are kind of vicious…" Ash said out loud.

"Well, we'd better get across that lake then," Jesse said as she pulled out a Pokeball. Jesse got up and walked over to the edge of the lake and tossed the ball saying, "Aqua! Go!" The ball opened in midair and a large turtle like Pokemon materialized in the water before them.

"Blastoise!" the Pokemon said happily as he saw Jesse.

"Aqua, it's good to see you again too buddy!" Jesse squealed in delight as she ran to Aqua and hugged him.

"When did you get a Blastoise, Jesse?" Ash asked, "I hope you didn't steal it…"

"Oh god no! I've had Aqua since he was a Squirtle, isn't that right buddy?" Jesse answered.

"Oh let's cut the formalities, Jesse, we have a job to do," Sarah said impatiently.

--

After they had all met Aqua, they climbed on his back and they set off across the lake. They made it to the island and Jesse let Aqua swim about.

"Just don't go too far, kay, buddy? We might need to make a quick escape," Jesse said to the Blastoise.

Ash lead the way into the caves on the island. They didn't find anything too interesting until they came upon a serene little area inside one of the caves. It was a small pool of standing water that was surrounded by plant life.

"I remember this place…" Ash said to himself. He walked forward to the water and looked into the pool. He thought he saw a small pink shape flow through the water and did a double take. He looked closer and saw only his reflection and something else floating above his head as well. He looked up and saw Mewtwo floating above the pool. Mewtwo spoke to everyone in the cave through telepathy, asking, "Why have you returned to Mount Quena?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll not ask you again, state your business here before I have to get my hands dirty," Mewtwo said telepathically.

"We came to ask for your help," Sarah said unexpectedly from behind Ash. Sarah stepped into Mewtwo's sight and looked him full in the eyes.

"W-what kind of treachery is this?" Mewtwo asked, letting out a full range of emotions in that one sentence, "I'm the only Mewtwo in existence… why does this mockery of me live?!"

"I live because _he_ created me… and Giovanni will not stop until every last Mewtwo he's ever created is either an obedient slave or dead," Sarah said, matching Mewtwo's anger.

"Mewtwo, we need your help. Giovanni has crossed the line this time, and he can't be allowed to do this any longer," Ash said, hiding his face from the large bipedal cat, "Please… we need your help."

Mewtwo looked at ash with curious eyes. He still didn't like this kid, especially since he had stopped his plan back on New Island, but Mewtwo couldn't hold a grudge either, because this same kid had helped him when he thought that all humans were just like Giovanni, evil, heartless and only thinking of themselves.

"Very well, I shall assist in your endeavor. But I warn you now, if I even detect a hint of treachery from any one of you, then I shall kill you without a moments hesitation. With the exception of Sarah of course," Mewtwo said after a moment of thought.

"Thank you, Mewtwo, this means a lot to me," Sarah said as she hugged the other Mewtwo.

"Ash can you get her off of me? This position is… disturbing," Mewtwo said, his telepathic voice full of disdain.

"Aww, but you're such a cute couple!" Jesse said as she watched Mewtwo try and pry the pink cat off of himself.

--

As the group left the mountain, Mewtwo stopped and looked up at the sky. It was dark out, the sun having just set about an hour ago and the stars were winking into existence. Mewtwo thought about the twist of fate that had brought him once again into the life of Giovanni of Team Rocket. He had tried so hard to ensure that Giovanni wouldn't get his greedy little claws into him again, but the appearance of Sarah had made him doubt the probability of ever being free from Giovanni. He was holding the prospect of mating before his eyes and laughing as Mewtwo reached up to grab the chance, only to find that Giovanni had pulled back at the last second and said, "You have to try harder than that, Mewtwo!"

"Whatcha thinking about, Mewtwo?" Ash asked the Pokemon.

"This whole mess… it's his fault. He needs to be destroyed." Mewtwo said more to himself than to Ash.

"Well… then we need to head back to Viridian City. Giovanni should still be there and what better place to keep Mewtwos captive than at a Gym? If they're not there, then we just take a quick little nip into his mind and take what we need," Ash said seriously as he looked to the stars.

"You've thought this through a great deal, haven't you?" Mewtwo asked the young trainer.

"You try having to deal with a father that's the leader of a criminal organization…" Ash said quietly to himself as Mewtwo turned and started back down the mountain again. Ash waited for a few minuets and followed behind the psychic Pokemon.

--

The next day, Sarah woke up next to Ash's tent. She wasn't even aware that she had moved last night and assumed that it had something to do with sleep walking. She went to the stream that they had camped next to and splashed some of the cool mountain water on her face to wake herself up. She looked up and noticed Mewtwo hovering close to a tree, watching the sunrise. She floated up to the male Mewtwo and watched it with him.

Mewtwo looked at the female and said, "You care about that human… don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sarah asked.

"No, but you answered my question all the same. It won't work between the two of you. He's gay," Mewtwo said quietly.

"I know… but I can't help myself… he is the only person that has ever shown me any kindness… Lucario as well, even though he is jealous of my advances towards Ash," Sarah said sadly, "I love him. It's as simple as that."

Mewtwo looked at Sarah and said, "What would you do if he didn't return your love? Would you find some other mate or would you try and make him change his mind about you somehow? He is a gentle spirit, and even though I detest him, I find that I too am drawn to Ash. It is very confusing…"

"Yes, it is," Lucario said. Lucario had woken up to the sound of Sarah's splashing in the creek. He followed the sound and decided to keep to the shade of the trees as the 'Two's spoke to each other. "Ash is a very kind young man… He attracts me, even though we are of two different species. I don't think he even cares about the difference at some times."

"Yes, I believe that is true," Mewtwo said, "In his eyes all things are equal, and it doesn't matter to him what others think. I only wish that others were as compassionate about life as that kid is…"

--

After the conversation, all three of the Pokemon went back to the camp. They found Jesse cooking breakfast and Ash just climbing out of his tent with a massive amount of bed head. Ash yelped in surprise as Lucario pounced on his lover and kissed Ash, but he didn't complain about anything after the kiss.

They broke apart and had breakfast. After that, they all helped clean their mess with the exception of Mewtwo who said, "I will not bring myself to the level of humans."

After clean up, they packed their things and started walking back to Clarity.

Mewtwo, who was impatient enough as it was decided that he'd had enough of walking around and said, "This annoys me… Grab your things, we are teleporting to Viridian."

"Alright, just... try not to land us in the middle of the road, alright?" Ash said skeptically as he grabbed his things. The rest of the group except for Sarah nodded in agreement as Mewtwo's eyes started to glow a dark blue. He teleported them to the doorstep of the Viridian City Pokemon Center and they prepared for what must come next.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash, Lucario, Jesse, Sarah, and Mewtwo walked into the Pokémon Center and sat down at the benches. Nurse Joy soon came by and asked, "How may I help you today?"

"We need you to take care of our Pokémon. We have something that we need to do," Ash said.

"Of course, let me see your Pokeballs and if the four of you that are out would follow me, we can get you checked up and fit for battle," Joy said. Lucario, Sarah, Pikachu, and Mewtwo followed the red-headed nurse to the back of the center, leaving Jesse and Ash to sit out in the lobby alone.

Jesse looked at Ash with a curious expression and said, "Giovanni is your father, isn't he?"

Ash looked surprised at this and asked, "How did you know?"

"The clues were always there, one just had to know where to look to find them. Your eyes, your determination… small things like that," Jesse said with a sad smile, "You plan on killing him, don't you?"

"I… I don't know what I'll do when I see him… I've never lived with the guy so I don't know what he's like... and part of me wants to get to know him… but the other part of me is repulsed by the fact that he could even consider being so cruel to a Pokémon… like he was to Sarah…" Ash said, his eyes gaining a measure of coldness in them.

They waited for about an hour before joy came back into the lobby, followed closely by Sarah, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pikachu.

"They're all fighting fit, good luck with whatever it is you're doing!" Joy said cheerfully as she waved them out the door.

"Thanks, Joy! We'll need it…" Ash said.

"Ash, are you ready?" Lucario asked his lover.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Lucario."

They walked to the Viridian City Gym and stopped just outside of the door. Ash was suddenly hesitant. Why did he feel like something horrible waited for them beyond that door?

Ash didn't know, but something of his thoughts must've shown on his face, because Lucario said, "Ash… don't worry about what might happen... worry about the here and now…"

"Y-you're right…" ash said nervously as he pulled on Sir Aaron's gloves, a memento from the Tree of Beginnings and to aid his Aura abilities.

They pushed their way into the Gym and what they saw sent Ash running to the nearest corner, relieving himself of his lunch.

The entire gym was coated in what looked like blood. There were dismembered body parts lying about the main gym and a half destroyed chair up in the balcony where Giovanni usually sat. The body parts 

looked like they had been ripped from Pokémon and humans alike, all with bite marks, as if something had tried to eat the victims as they still lived.

"W-what the hell did this…?" Jesse said fearfully, "This wasn't done by any human... nor any Pokémon that I know of…"

Ash recovered enough from the sight and surveyed the room with a growing hatred for his father.

"I'm going to kill him… He isn't satisfied with hurting Pokémon anymore… now he's killing humans!! He will pay," Ash said as he returned to the group.

"Yes… he shall pay…" Mewtwo agreed. Mewtwo didn't really like this kid, but he would help him get revenge on Giovanni, so that made him an ally.

"We need to hurry.. something bad is happening…" Sarah said fearfully from beside Mewtwo, "Ah!"

Sarah screamed as she fell to the floor. She held a hand to her stomach and curled up into the fetal position, with her tail resting on her head. It would've been quite cute, if it wasn't for the surroundings and the shrieks of pain coming from the female Mewtwo.

"I'll take her back to the center," Mewtwo said, "I'll return momentarily." Mewtwo and Sarah teleported to the center and left Ash, Lucario and Jesse with Pikachu in the Gym, wondering what was happening to their friend.

"We need to get going… I know this place like the back of my hand…" Jesse said hesitantly.

"Yeah… lead the way, Jesse," Ash said, his voice dripping with anger.

They went into a side door that looked like it had been torn from its hinges and followed the dimly lit hallway. They came upon an elevator that was in pretty much the same shape as the gym above, the elevator had blood smeared all over the walls and the door looked like it had been ripped apart by something inhuman.

Ash said, "Let's take the stairs…. I'm not going to risk throwing up again."

"yeah…" Jesse agreed and the left for the stairwell off to the side of the elevator.

Lucario thought, "What kind of animal could've done this? It isn't right…" Lucario gathered himself and followed after his lover and Jesse.

They reached the end of the stairs, all of them out of breath and tired after the long trek into the dark labs below the gym. Like the gym and the elevator there was blood over everything in the room, only there were half eaten bodies here as well. Ash felt tears threaten to overcome him as he saw that not even the off-spring of the Mewtwo Giovanni had kept in the labs were spared.

They walked deeper into the lab and saw more and more destruction and death than any one person should ever have to see in their lives. Then they heard a small cry of "Mew…" from one of the cells that 

lined the back end of the lab. Ash and Lucario rushed inside the open door and saw that there were still a few Mewtwo that were alive. The only problem was… they were pregnant.

"Hold on! Please! Just hold on!" Ash said as he desperately scoured the lab for medicine. He found a cabinet about halfway back through the lab that had been completely stocked with Full Restores. He pulled out as many as he could carry and ran back to the cell.

"Here… try to drink this... it'll help…" Ash said as he opened one of the bottles and helped one of the Mewtwo take a sip of the powerful medicine. The Mewtwo looked grateful for his assistance, happy that someone was there to help, not harm for once. The Mewtwo drank her fill and said to Ash, "Please… I'm not going to make it... I know this... that… monster... broke me… please... make sure my baby is safe… "

The Mewtwo fell into a deep trance at that moment, to preserve what little remained of her life and teleported to the Pokémon Center. Ash went to the next Mewtwo he saw and said, "Well, help me would you? I can't get to them all in time!"

Lucario and Jesse were jolted from their own trances and grabbed a couple of Full Restore from Ash and went to help the others.

An hour later, Mewtwo teleported back into the building next to Ash, who was just getting finished delivering a Mewtwo kitten that the mother had charged him with.

"Forty… forty out of one hundred Mewtwo survived through this…" Ash said as he gingerly held the baby Mewtwo in his jacket, "Some of them were pregnant and had something to live for… a lot of them agreed to take care of the babies when they got better… Here… could you take these little ones back to the center?" Ash pointed to the small group of makeshift cradles in the corner of the cell, all of which were crying feebly. Ash handed the newborn to Mewtwo, who said, "Yes… yes, I will ensure they arrive safely. " Mewtwo took the baby from Ash's arms and teleported back to the canter.

Ash wiped tears away from his eyes with bloodstained hands, streaking the dirt, grime and dried blood that was already on his face from the work that he'd just finished. He calmly got up and walked out of the cell towards the end of the lab when he heard a scream echoing from somewhere above him. He looked back at Lucario and Jesse and ran back the way he came, taking the stairs three at a time.

When Ash, Lucario and Jesse reached the gym they were met with a most unpleasant surprise. A young trainer, who looked no more than eleven years old, was huddling in a corner, cradling the stump of an arm, which was bleeding profusely. Ahs ran to the girl and said, "What happened?! What did this to you?" The girl just shook her head and pointed to a spot just above Ash's head. Ash looked back and saw something hovering in the air, a bloody grin on its face as it looked at Ash and dropped the arm that it had in its hands.


	7. Chapter 7

"So… You finally showed up…" the thing said as it floated down from its perch in the air and removed the gore from its pale blue fur using its psychic abilities. It floated down and hovered an inch above the ground in front of Ash, who stood protectively in front of the injured trainer. The girl behind Ash let out a pained whimper and tried to shrink back farther into the wall.

"Why…? Why did you do this… it makes no sense…" Ash said to the thing. He took in the sight of the creature and he almost gagged himself again. The creature had pale blue fur, which shone in the semi-darkness of the gym lighting. The tail extending from in between its legs was long and a darker blue than the rest of the fur on the body and it ended in a lethal looking spike. Its legs looked similar to that of Mewtwo's, only they ended in three toes on each foot, not two. The arms were rather muscular and they had five fingers attached to the hands and the fingers themselves were rounded off to make it look like they had balls attached to them. Attached to the wide set shoulders was a set of two necks, both of which supported the head to some degree; one directly under the head itself, and the other a little behind the first one and connected to the base of the skull. The head itself looked like a feral cat's head, with the triangular shaped ears pointed to the front, listening to what Ash said. The most disturbing thing about the whole creature was its eyes. They were a hauntingly beautiful blue color, with the pupils in the shape of slits. The overall beauty of the eyes was completely killed by the lack of remorse or compassion in them.

"Why did I do this? Hmpf, for power, Ash, you should've known that. After Mewtwo escaped from my clutches for the second time at Mt. Clarity, I became obsessed with becoming more powerful than him. Long story short, I succeeded, the end result was me. Mewthree," the creature said.

Ash looked up at the creature that was once Giovanni as it landed in front of him. "You need to stop this, dad," Ash said quietly, "This isn't right… How could you do this to people and Pokémon?"

"Simple, I just wanted to. No other real reason for it, I just wanted to test my power, and the people and Pokémon were here for me to do so. The only thing I didn't foresee was you coming here," Giovanni said.

Ash stood stock still in front of the bleeding girl. His own father had killed everyone in the Gym just to test his power? That was madness! Ash held his palms out to one side and began to charge an Aura Sphere, just as Lucario did the same. They shot the Spheres at Giovanni at the same time, only to find that he had disappeared and reappeared above the gym floor again, a bloody grin lighting his features.

"Is that all you've got? If so, then it's pathetic…." Giovanni said coldly. Mewthree shot several Shadow Balls at the two and almost all of them found their mark, hitting and impeding Ash and Lucario.

Suddenly, Mewtwo teleported back into the gym and teleported the girl and her severed arm to a hospital in the same motion; Mewtwo himself staying to help Ash and Lucario. He helped the two up and onto their feet and asked, "That's Giovanni, isn't it?" Ash nodded and aimed another Aura Sphere at Mewthree.

This one found its mark and hit the beast square in the stomach, winding him. Mewtwo suddenly got an idea and used Disable on Giovanni, effectively knocking his powers out. "Get him," Mewtwo said as he sat back and watched Ash run forward.

Ash ran as fast as he could, and when he reached what used to be the Viridian Gym Leader, He punched his father in the face. Ash aimed punches at every inch of Giovanni he could reach, even kicking him in the base of the tail, where his privates had migrated to. "I HATE YOU!!" Ash screamed, "You destroy everything! It isn't fair!" Ash continued on this tirade for well over an hour, until he aimed a punch at Giovanni's face, collapsing it.

"I….. I feel… cold," Giovanni said as he fell to the ground at Ash's feet. Ash felt hot tears run freely down his face. He looked at what used to be his father and said, "Good bye and good riddance…" He turned and walked out the door to the gym.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Ash made it to the door of the Gym, he heard soft laughter coming from behind him. Ash turned around and saw that Giovanni had gotten to his feet and was recovering from the brutal attack Ash had hit him with.

"Aw, you look like you've seen a ghost, son," Giovanni grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Ash spat at his father, "Professor Oak was more of a father to me than you were!"

"Sorry you feel that way, Ash… at least one good thing came of this…" Giovanni said, looking angrier than ever, "I can kill you and everyone you ever cared about…."

Ash looked around the room at his friends. Lucario was getting up from where he'd hit the floor a little while ago. He looked alright for the most part, but he was holding one arm in pain with the other. There was also a cut just above Lucario's right eye.

Mewtwo was standing protectively in front of Jesse, who was looking at Giovanni in horror. Mewtwo was looking for a way to finish Giovanni off without much success. The one plan he did come up with had so many drawbacks to it that it hurt more than it helped.

"No… I won't let you…" Ash said, returning his glare to his father, "My friends and I will live through this. I can't say the same for you though…"

"Now that's touching," Giovanni said sarcastically, "Hit me with your best shot."

Ash looked back at Mewtwo and Lucario, who both nodded and moved forward to help out. Mewthree just stood and watched as they came closer.

"Jesse, get out of the gym…" Mewtwo said, "This is about to get really ugly…"

Jesse nodded and bolted out the door. Mewthree didn't care, Jesse and her little gang had been a thorn in his side for so long that he was quite happy to let her leave with her life. He just didn't care about her. Giovanni had the people he wanted to kill right in front of him, so at the moment, his life was good.

"I'm waiting…" he said impatiently as they circled him. Ash nodded and started shooting Aura Spheres at the mutant, all of which found their mark. Mewthree kneeled over in what seemed like pain for a moment, then he blew all of them back about three feet when he stood up.

Mewtwo barely had time to throw up a barrier before the shock wave of energy hit the three of them. He thought about it, then decided to tell Ash and Lucario about his plan. "We're going to have to get someone to keep him busy for a few minutes. Then, while he's distracted, Lucario can charge up an Aura Blast. He won't stay still, obviously, so someone will have t hold him while Lucario fires the blast."

Ash thought the plan over for a minute, dodging a fire blast from Mewthree. "What do you think, Lu?" Ash asked his lover.

"We don't have any better ideas, so I say we go with it," Lucario said, "We're desperate enough that it might work."

Ash nodded, then told Mewtwo that they were behind him all the way. Mewtwo nodded, then said, "We have to protect Lucario while he gets ready, Ash. Let's go."

Ash nodded, then moved in to attack Mewthree. Giovanni laughed darkly and said, "again with that tactic? You'll get the same result!" Giovanni drew back and punched Ash full on in the face, sending his son flying to the other end of the gym. Before he hit the wall, Mewtwo caught Ash using psychic, then sent him back the way he came, increasing Ash's speed ten-fold. Ash flew straight into his father's stomach and sent him to his knees. After Ash recovered from the flight, he ran up to Giovanni with an Aura Sphere held in his palm. He didn't fire it like he normally would, instead he held it like a Rasengan and punched Mewthree in the face with it.

Mewthree looked surprised at the sudden turn of events and decided to take the battle to the air. He grabbed Ash by the throat and started to fly. "Nice try, but I'm not dead yet!" Mewthree said, "Actually.. it seems almost like…. You're stalling."

Mewtwo teleported above Ash and Mewthree during this exchange with a few broken poles from the cages in the basement, which we threw them at Mewthree, intending to impale his arm and release Ash. All but one of the poles missed, and it diddn't hit Mewthree's arm; It hit Mewthree's tail dead on and went clean through it, almost severing the appendage from his body. Mewthree screamed in pain and rage, dropping Ash.

"Well… it worked," Mewtwo said to himself. Mewthree looked up and saw Mewtwo floating above him with a slight smirk in his feline face.

"What are you grinning about?" Giovanni asked in a mock baby voice, "Going to cry?"

Mewtwo shook his head, grinned even wider and said, "No… but you are!" Mewtwo charged in and pinned Mewthree to the ground, punching the former human in the head first. Giovanni went down for a second, but it was all Mewtwo needed to pin him to a wall.

"Now, Lucario!" Ash bellowed.

Lucario nodded, then jumped into the air. He gathered the last of the energy he needed on the way up, then let the blast go, all of it focused at the struggling pair of Mewtwo and Giovanni. Giovanni took the blast in the chest. Mewtwo was luckier and managed to dodge at the last second before the blast hit. Mewthree hit the floor, a charred hole in the center of his chest where his heart would be.


	9. Epilouge

Giovanni's face was frozen in a gruesome grin. Ash walked calmly up to his father and said, "I hope you rot… It's what you deserve…" Mewthree surprised everyone by reaching a hand up to Ash's face and touching him once. In that instant, Ash saw everything that had lead up to his birth…. He saw Giovanni the Human dating his mom once or twice….. He saw their wedding day…. Ash saw his horrible experiments to create the Mewtwo race of Pokemon, incorporating his own DNA into them to make them more like himself. He saw the nights Giovanni had stayed awake, to worried about his family to sleep at night….

"I hope you can at least forget about me…." was Giovanni's last thought to Ash before he died.

"As you wish…" Ash said as he turned around and walked away, "Let's go… everyone."

Ash walked over to Lucario and helped his lover up from where he landed. Lucario had exhausted most of his energy and needed to get to a Pokemon center quickly.

--

After they made it to the Pokemon center, they found out that all of the Mewtwo kittens were healthy and about half of the mothers were in critical, but stable condition; all except one that is.

Sarah was giving birth to triplets when Ash went in to see her in the emergency room. She screamed in pain as the first of the three Mewtwo kittens came out.

"Hold on! It's almost out; just hang in there a little more!" Joy encouraged Sarah as she pushed the kitten out, "Just two more!"

Sarah nodded and pushed the next one of the kittens out. She didn't scream as much this time. She could sense that ash was close by, and it gave her some strength to continue with this painful ordeal. Ash watched helplessly as Sarah forced out the next kitten; the first one was a small blue male, the second kitten was a pale white female. Sarah was weakening, so Ash decided to go into the ER and see if he could help.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but you need to stay out there, and we can't risk any infection…" Joy started.

"L-let him stay… It helps a little…" Sarah interrupted quietly.

"You're sure?" Joy asked the Mewtwo.

Sarah nodded and Ash came into the room and took a seat next to Sarah. He reached out his hand and held hers, to comfort her as she gave birth to the last of the triplets. Sarah gave Ash's hand a squeeze and pushed out with one final effort. The last kitten came out was a pale grey color and female.

"Let me hold my babies… please…" Sarah said to Nurse Joy.

Joy nodded and handed the kittens one at a time to Sarah, starting with the blue one. Sarah looked at the blue one for a second and said, "I'll name you… Iroh…" She moved the kitten, who was crying loudly 

in his mother's arms. Sarah carefully moved Iro to Ash's arms and took the next kitten, the grey, from Joy's arms and said, "Aww… so cute… I'll name you Kuro…"

Sarah handed the second kitten, who was also crying loudly to Ash, who held the two kittens gently while Joy handed the last kitten, the snow white girl. There was something different with the last kitten. She wasn't crying like the others were. The small white form had a look of total serenity on her face as she was being handed to her mother. She squirmed a little, because Ash had finally quieted down the other two, only to have them start crying again a second later.

"You look so… serene…." Sarah said, her voice fading a little, "I'll call you…. Serenity…."

Sarah handed Serenity to Ash, which quieted the other two immediately. They sensed that something was wrong with their mother, who said, "Ash… will you take care of my children?"

Ash looked at Sarah and teared up, she had just given birth to triplets, and considering all that had happened to her in the past few days, he was surprised that she had lived this long. "I will… I promise," Ash said as Sarah drew her final breaths. Sarah nodded and said, "Thank you…" then she closed her eyes and spoke no more.

--

TEN MONTHS LATER

Ash and Lucario had taken the triplet Mewtwo back to Palet Town. The Kittens had grown a little since the incident and they had a LOT of energy. Nurse Joy had said at the time of their mother's death that the only thing keeping her alive was the desire to see her kittens born. "Apparantly," Joy said, "She just wanted to see her babies…."

One day, Iroh had asked, "Who's that man?"

Ash looked around in the immediate area, knowing that Mewtwo were a rare species of Pokemon, and that people tended to be very greedy. "What man?" Ash had asked of the kitten.

Serenity pointed behind Ash and said, "That man petting Kuro…"

Ash looked in the direction of Kuro and saw a man in an orange-ish suit scratching the black Mewtwo behind his horn like ears.

"Hello, Ash," the man said as Ash and the other kittens approached, "Thank you for taking care of my children for me… I truly regret that I will not be there for them…"

"Don't worry, Dad…. I'll be there for them," Ash said to the man.

Giovanni looked up at Ash and said, "Thank you…" before he dissappeared.

--

Okies. that's the last chapter! I probably should've done this sooner, but I don't own Pokemon.. the original characters, yeah, but not the franchise, that belongs to nintendo and Game Freak.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
